


These Walls

by panther



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony grows up as part of a photoshoot and then his parents die and he has to find his own way, while hiding his truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Walls

_Everyone thinks that I have it all but it's so empty living behind these Castle walls, behind these Castle walls._

Tony grows up behind his mother and hardly hearing his father. Howard Stark is a genius running a million and then billion dollar empire. By the time Tony is five or six people have forgotten that he did so much in the war. They just want to know about his latest inventions that make their lives better. Magazines want photos of his mother and Tony because it looks good. He becomes a pawn in a game he doesn't understand. His mother does not cope and his father retreats into himself leaving Tony to fend for himself. He finds himself packed off to a boarding school that is happy for his picture to be taken when he is down the local town with his friends because it looks good for them. Classmates turn up because Tony Stark is there. He learns not to appear in group pictures because they then appear in magazines. Tony is quick and clever. He does not want people to think he is only there because of his father. Maybe his bed is his father's money but his grades are all Tony.

He just about has people convinced and then his parents die in a car crash. All the technology his father created and he is ended by a simple car. Tony is in denial for weeks. His classmates decide his presence is pity money. Representatives from the board come to see him, various people in his life go to court over him, and people he has never met appear and contest the will. Tony has no idea where to even begin to handle it. He finds himself in the custody of someone he trusts and the board swear to carry on as normal. Tony is too clever when it comes to technology and news for them to put anything past him and the business thrives despite the deaths. They make it seem as if that is supposed to comfort Tony, make him feel better when he goes back to an apartment still covered with dustsheets and Obi hovering in the corner. 

He graduates and then studies more, determined to avoid being in charge himself, have to admit his parents will never come back. His father ignored him and his mother was a mess but still as he hears others say no child should have to bury their parents. 

When he is forced into their world he takes up a position in the labs and says he wants to see how it all works from the bare bones, from where his father started, and make sure that things are still going in the right direction. He invents many things he forces other scientists to say they created. He gets custom suits and goes to parties and drinks himself unconscious and no one ever knows the real him. He is a genius and the best in the labs but he never lets anyone know. It takes them years to find out and then Tony just laughs it off and says he did not want even more fuss. Never does he even hint to the press but that being an amazing scientist is probably what got his father killed. 

He has read the files. Too many times. Things don't add up. 

Then he gets kidnapped. His world tilts yet again.


End file.
